Evangelion: The Eva
by Beast King
Summary: After the third near impact was stopped, everyone settled down. Mari started to live in NERV headquarters. However, she would soon get a surprise she would never expect. Yes, I suck at summaries. MariXOcEva


**Hello everyone, it's my first time for making an evangelion fanfic. I had help from my sibling, Prophet21. This story is an alternate ending of 2.0: You can (not) Advance. If you have any complaints, please pm me. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: You are (not) Welcomed/ Part 1

Introduction 

_15 years ago... _

In a secret laboratory within Tokyo, several scientist are discussing over an important topic. "Look, we have to prepare the experiment before he arrives", someone said. "The procedure can't be hurried, it's still in the embryonic stage", a scientist said. "I don't care, hurry up the procedure", he demanded. "We can't, we don't know what would happen if we did", another stated. "You know what, get out-of-the-way you fool", he said as he pulled a lever. "You idiot, you can't do ...", the scientist was interrupted by an alarm going off. "What going on", he asked. "The experiment is dying, its main organs are failing", one of them stated. "It can't fail now, we've almost reached our goal", he said before going towards the console. He pressed various buttons before the alarm silenced. They all gathered around the glass tube that was in the center of the room. "_Experiment is now at destined stage, goal has been accomplished_", the A.I announced through the speakers.

Unknown P.O.V.

Once said, they celebrated for a while before exiting the lab. However, something wasn't right. Within the tube, it showed no movement, nothing. Then suddenly, it opened its eyes. It look around before trying to escape its cylinder prison. However, nothing seemed to work. Then a wave of energy surrounded the being before breaking the glass. It simply slid across the floor before stopping. It looked around at its surrounding, curious of where it is. Before it could react, the alarm sounded in the lab. it tried to stand up, bu only fell down. Before it could try to stand up once more, it was grabbed by a scientist. "How did it get out", one said. "I don't know, but we have to move it somewhere else", one said before revealing a needle. Eyes widened in fright, it tried desperately to escape its clutches. A halo formed above the experiment as it continued to struggle.

"Wait, stand back, it's' gong to...aaaah", he said before all of them were pushed back by an unknown force. Using it's time, it looked around before spotting an opened air duct. It ran towards it before going inside. It crawled around the air ducts aimlessly, wanting to escape before falling downwards into vast emptiness.

Narrator's P.O.V. 

After unit 01 was impaled with a spear that fell from the sky, Misato and Ritsuko who saw the battle ran over to unit 01 before the entry plug slid out of the spinal area. As they opened the entry plug, they saw Shinji holding a naked Rei in his arms, both unconscious. They both were carried to the medical bay before retrieving Mari for a check up.

_Present Day... _

Narrator's P.O.V. 

It's been 1 month after the incident occurred. They managed to rebuild NERV headquarters and Tokyo-3 after the 10th angel destroyed most of it. There were no more angel attacks, but they kept the evas working for when they were needed. After the incident, it took everyone a while before they could trust shinji. Shinji, Asuka, and Rei went out in public to spend some time together to relieve the stress. While this was happening, Mari, who arrived at Tokyo-3 is now living in NERV headquarters. She decided to take a tour by herself around the area to know her surroundings. Little does she know that she will get a surprise.

Mari's P.O.V. 

I walked around the base for a while before i started to get tired. I was about to head back to my room before I heard a noise. I looked around and heard that it came from a room. I walked over to the door and took a peek through the window. Inside contained various crates that were along the shelves. I opened the door and walked inside. I was about to head back before spotting an opened crate. I walked towards it and saw that it was emptied out. The crate was labeled "surveillance equipment". I was in thought before I heard a noise behind me. I slowly turned around was shocked to see what it was. In front of me was a human sized eva.

(to be continued...)

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It's my first time writing this. Please review. I'll see you at the next chapter.**


End file.
